User blog:Bhadington/Using Your Trainer Tokens
Using Your Trainer Tokens So you want to learn how to use your Trainer Tokens?... Good choice! Those pesky little critters aren't exactly the easiest thing to get, regardless of there being an infinite ammount. I know this blog is about how to USE your tokens but I'll answer an obvious one first - how to GET trainer tokens. There are 5 ways to get tokens.. 1) Buy them - But who actually wants to spend real money on a game?! 2) Defeat NPC trainers - Each trainer in the wild will give you a token, but only the 1st time you beat them. 3) Challenge League - Each trainer defeated in challenge league will give you a token. 40 tokens up for grabs! 4) Sell guardians - You can sell guardians up to a maximum of 25 tt's a week. You get 1tt per level that you train it after capture. PvP prizes are the easiest to train because they start at level 1! 5) Chest Hunting - Some chests contain a token or two in them. Each chest can only be opened once a day and some require a few friends to open them so get adding those friends and send the requests you need! Right, onto what this page is actually for. There are three things you should use your tokens on - and buying potions most definitely is not one of them! You'll find an explanation of each one below. I would recommend only spending your tokens on the guardians you actually want to keep in your team for the long run. You need to think about your end game team here. If you spend your tokens willy nilly you'll find it very time consuming and tedious trying to get enough tokens to do what you actually want - Boosting, Augmenting and Buying Better Guardians. Boosting Your Guardians The most common practice for spending your hard earned trainer tokens, but be careful.. once a guardian has been boosted you cannot get your tokens back! They're a WIGIG (When It's Gone, It's Gone). The easiest thing to do is read my blog about how to boost your guardians to make sure you dont waste those precious tokens. (Bhadi's Blogs - Boosting Your Guardians ) Augmenting Guardians The next step in making your cute little guardian into a powerhouse. Boosting your guardians is one thing but augmenting them is a real game changer! You can improve the moves you already have or buy new moves for your guardian. A list of Augmented Moves can be found here. Alternatively you can take a trip to my blog on The Right Way To Augment Augmenting your guards is the single most expensive thing to spend your tokens on! You can easily spend 200tt's boosting just one guardian! Buying New Guardians Every purchase should be thought out with consideration. What else can I use my excess of tokens on? Can I augment a guard I already have? Should I boost another guard? Do I even need a new guardian? If the last question is the only one you have said yes to, then make sure you carefully think about your investment. Every guardian has different strengths and weaknesses, different moves... so don't let someone tell you what guardian to buy, buy the guardian that is right for your team, that's right for your playing style. Afterall, every playing style is different. A list of guardians can be found here. Now you know the ways to spend your precious tokens, remember not to waste those little critters. If you have any questions, feel free to post them below and I'll get back to you when I can! Happy Gaming. Bhadi Category:Blog posts